laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lilpuzzlette64/The Forced Relationship ~ An LP fanfiction
Professor Layton © Level-5 Hi. I'm Luke Triton, the apprentice of Professor Hershel Layton. I want to be just like him! There's also Emmy Altava, his slightly irritating assistant... I may only be 10, but I have a girlfriend who I love as much as the world around me. Her name is Arianna Barde. She's gorgeous and funny and amazingly talented at playing the ocarina! I often feel bad for the professor; his girlfriend Claire died and he's been lonely ever since (in a couple way, not friendship). I think he'd be an amazing partner for Emmy. This has been rumbling my brain for a while now, so I'd hope to confirm it soon. Luke rubbed his hands together to try and get some warmth. He had been transformed into an eskimo with his armor of winter wear. His eyes glanced left to see Arianna cuddled against his shoulder. Her own eyes looked up at him with curiosity, the blue shining more than usual. "Even though the snow is thin, it's colder than any other winter in London, right, Luke?" she giggled. Luke smiled back. "Yep-sir-ee," he answered cheerfully. "So I guess these wellies are still in good use?" Arianna didn't respond. Well, until she got something both painful and pleasing... "Tickle time!" Luke's hands stretched and tickled her under the arms. She laughed so hard she almost choked. This was the great relationship the two had. Just then, a pair of (in Luke's eyes) soon-to-be sweethearts came over to the bench where they were sitting. It was none other than Layton and Emmy. They were standing close together with bags around their wrists. Layton passed Luke and Arianna some toasty treats. "Here," he grinned, "a sausage roll for you both and some gingerbread men." "Thanks!" Arianna and her boyfriend exclaimed, tucking in. Emmy loosened her scarf, then rolled her eyes. She chuckled, "Squeeze time! Move over so we can squidge too little ones!" They all sat together. Layton and Emmy were talking like husband and wife while Luke and Arianna cuddled together. Luke's pain was growing unbearable. He really wanted to be the proper boyfriend and listen to Arianna's plans on going to Disneyland with him and how Tony was doing, he really did. But he just couldn't seem to get his head around it. He had to follow his heart, and hopefully it would come out the way he wanted it to. "Erm, Professor," he whispered, his heart thumping in his chest, "c-can I ask you something?" Layton's head curled around Emmy and Arianna. "Yes, my boy?" "Well, since Arianna and I are staying at yours tonight, could we, I dunno', play Truth or Dare?" He prayed and prayed that it's turn out alright without fuss and concern. Please...please...say yes... "Is there any particular reason you want to play this game?" Layton asked. Luke lied and shook his head. Emmy seemed pretty positive about the idea. If she was anything to go by, no one would ever change her mind unless they were patrolling around with a chainsaw wearing her bra on their eyes like shades. "It's settled then!" she cried heroically. "Truth or Dare it is!" Luke gave a very deep breath of relief when he heard her speak. All he needed to do was arrange an interruption time with Tony. "Would you mind if I just pop to the loo?" "Oh no," Arianna told him, chuckling. "But thanks for asking?" The boy grinned; her humor was one of the reasons he loved her. Not that he picked favourites, as he loved all of her characteristics very much. While he was in the local restrooms, he called up Arianna's brother Tony, and told him to call at half 7 that night. Luke's plan was going, well, exactly to plan! He just hoped if anything went wrong, his I'm-an-innocent-apprentice-face would work it's magic... Category:Blog posts